A Little Way from Spring
by darkblinds
Summary: Kyo's day is not exactly going his way, when all faults land on him see how Tohru puts it.


**Author's Note**: This Thursday is the infamous day of updates and my friends wanted me to post a story- how can I do that in one day? Anyway I was thinking of posting another story first, but that won't really make a great first impression. So this story is completely last minute, free style. OH yeah-Happy Cinco de Mayo everyone who knows what that is.

**Disclaimer**: I own a fruits' basket, but not 'Fruits' Basket' or Aesop's fable of the two bags.

* * *

(Ummmm…. can't really think of anything; seriously I think humming that theme song can help)

Chapter 1: Two Bags

It was another day at Shigure's house, loud and obnoxious as usual. Tohru was doing some cleaning because the household was expecting visitors later on that sunny afternoon.

'What do you mean I have to clean the gutters, damn rat?' yelled Kyo, ready to blast off the face of the Earth.

Yuki, not amused at all said, 'You're up on the roof half the time, you stupid cat, it wouldn't be so hard.'

'Now, now Kyo, Yuki does have a point,' started the dog, Shigure. (Kyo starts to turn boiling red.) And if we sent clumsy Yuki up there he'll just either end up breaking the gutters off or his back.'

'Well then he can go ahead and do that,' Kyo muttered.

Tohru then popped in, eyes widen too see that the three Somas were debating.

'Oh no, Kyo can't do the gutters,' she said.

The three gentlemen turned towards her.

'It's my duty to do all the cleaning in this house, so that way I can keep my stay. Kyo doesn't have to do the gutters, it will be all my fault if he fell and hurt himself.'

'Oh Tohru,' Shigure started up with his sarcastic voice, 'what could we ever do without you? And here have two fine young men unwilling to do such work, (gasp) and making a fine young woman like you, to do all the drudgery of this house. Thank you.'

'Oh your welcome, Shigure,' said Tohru leaving the room.

Yet Shigure continued on in his tone of voice, ' Yes two fine young men and what will these young men become if it was Tohru that fell off the roof?'

Putting the other two in a state of annoyance, Kyo said, 'Fine, I'll do it,' and marched away.

Tohru climbed up onto the roof only to an orange tabby cat scrapping off the last of the mush in the gutters. She stepped onto the roof and it creaked, the cat turned around.

'Kyo? Did you clean the gutters for me?'

The cat shrugged, turned, jumped onto a tree, ran down it and went into the house.

Later that evening the house was filled with noise, from stubborn Kagura chasing Kyo, to strident apologizing Ritzu. Yet only a few Somas weren't there such as Akito (obviously). To Shigure's surprise Hatori and Ayami couldn't make it either. Hatori said he had to watch Akito, who was dangerously sick that week, and Ayami had some fashion show to go to. Though even without their presence the house seemed to be a party, best of all Tohru's dinner was on its way on being served.

'I'm hungry,' Heero complained. 'What's a kid suppose to do around here, just sit around and starve? I thought we were invited here for dinner, and no one has dinner ready.'

'Shut up you little…'Kyo started.

'Or what? Don't you live here? Aren't you the one suppose feed us? You invited this many people over and you can't even serve one.'

'Kyo, can you check up on Tohru?' Yuki asked.

'Why? Can't you?'

'No guys I will,' said Kagura. Yet before she even started for the kitchen Tohru stepped out and said 'Dinner is ready, all I need is someone to help me serve.'

'Tohru, I'll help you,' said Kagura.

'NO, Tohru I'll help you,' said Ritzu.

'NO!' shouted everyone. This put Ritzu in gloom. Everyone soon found him in a corner twitching his fingers.

'Uh, Ritzu you can help me next time,' She then smiled, 'but thank you for offering.'

'Ok,' said Ritzu in a whimper.

'Well, while we're waiting let's sing,' suggested the cheerful rabbit.

'Momiji,' said Hatsuharu. 'No.'

'Ok.'

Tohru and Kagura came out of the kitchen with bowls and dishes of food, with everything from sushi to leek soup.

'Thank you sissy,' said Kisa, looking up at Tohru.

'Aww, you're so cute! (Tohru smiling.) You're welcome Kisa!'

On the other side of the table Kyo started shouting.

'Woman,' he yelled at Kagura, 'you know that I despise leeks.'

'Well yes but…' started Kagura, 'but leek are good for you.'

'I don't care,' he said standing up, but in doing so he knocked the bowl of food in Kagura's hand right out. In slow motion everyone watched the dish fall to the ground, every Soma's dropped while Tohru's eyes expanded.

'Nooooooooooo,' said Shigure who was next to Kyo. He put his hands out to rescue the bowl.

He missed.

There was a long silence.

'Look what you did, Kyo,' said Kagura with an evil face.

'You stupid cat, now you knocked down all the food Tohru made,' said Yuki smacking Kyo in the back of his head.

Soon the whole household was yelling at Kyo.

'Fine, I'm not hungry,' said Kyo, and he rushed outside.

'Kyo,' said Tohru.

'It's ok Miss Honda,' said Yuki behind her, 'he'll be back.'

Though Tohru still had this bad feeling in her.

While the rest of the Soma family was enjoying the dinner Tohru made, Tohru went outside looking for Kyo. She found him in his cat form on the roof where he usually sulked.

'Kyo, what's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing.'

'Then why don't you join the rest of us?'

'I don't feel like it.'

'Well, you have to eat something,'

'Later,' then he sighed, 'it's just that when ever I do soothing wrong, everyone has to make a big deal out of it. I didn't mean to bump into the bowl, it was an accident, and I'm really sorry Tohru that I mess up your dinner.'

'Well,' began Tohru, 'my mother once told me that a person carries two bags where ever they go. The one in front of them is the faults of others; the one in back of them is their own faults. That's why it's easier to see the faults of others than the faults of others than your own. Though you know what I think?'

'What?'

'I think a person holds two more bags.'

'What do you mean?'

'You hold one bag in front of you with all the good things other people have done, yet behind you hold all the good things you have done- it's like having a fruit on the back of a rice ball, it's really hard to see all the good things you have done yourself.'

'Now don't started with the rice ball thing.'

'But Kyo, thanks for cleaning the gutters for me.'

'Oh it was no big deal.'

POOF

'Yahhhh!' screamed Tohru, turning the other way.

Kyo dressed up, and both Tohru and him reentered, and it was like they never went away at all. Momiji and Heero were arguing about something, while the others were in some big conversation on the weather.

'Well,' Tohru thought to herself. 'Everyone holds four bags, in this family, due to the curse two of them might be heavier than most, and sometimes some people in the family have it tougher than others, (looking at Kyo) but if you hold your head up not even though bags can hold you down.

(Tohru's theme songs finishes- end of chapter)

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it, and I hope you're all happy, those who begged me to write. I don't know how well I did, so please read and review. Well, I'm off to make cupcakes for Spanish class tomorrow. 


End file.
